


The Sight of Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [40]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee watches Harry<br/>prompt: sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sight of Him

He didn't know what woke him. He lay listening for something, a knock at the door, the phone ringing, anything that might give a clue as to what disturbed his sleep. Except there was nothing. Only the soft breaths coming from Harry as his lover lay on his back next to him, having rolled away when it became too warm to remain cuddled together.

Lee rolled to his side and looked at his lover laying in the moonlight streaming through the window. He never tired of watching Harry. He loved to watch Harry's expressions they gave so much away as to what his lover was thinking; from the quirk of a smile to the hard determined look that sometimes scared the crew and caused even him to worry about. 

He never got tired of watching Harry talk. The way his lover emphasized things with his hands and just watching Harry's mouth as he spoke was enough to have him pinning him against a wall later when they were in private. 

He long since learned to not watch Harry as they changed into wet suits, the sight of his lover's body bared did things to him that the crew shouldn't be privy to, but he loved watching Harry swim when they had the opportunity to go sailing together and his lover would dive off the boat for a cooling swim.

But his favourite view of Harry was the one he had right now, Harry sound asleep next to him, completely relaxed.


End file.
